Sepatu
by Crii-san
Summary: Cinta memang banyak bentuknya Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu./ KyuMin. Sho-ai. Bashed from Tulus-Sepatu. Don't Like? Don't Read then!


Sepatu

_Author_: Kiku

_Genre: Hurt/comfort, semi-canon_

_Rate: _K+

_Length: Oneshoot, drabble_

_Words:1,017 (6 page Ms. Word)_

_Status: Complete_

_Pair:_ Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh_ cast_ milik Tuhan dan orang yang merasa memiliknya ;) saya hanya meminjam nama dan _visual_ mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya. _Story bashed from_ Tulus-Sepatu

_Warning: Sho-ai, typo (s),_ _un-beta_, pendek_. Don't like? Don't read!_ Tidak menerima _Bashing Chara!_

_Summary_: Cinta memang banyak bentuknya  
>Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kita adalah sepasang sepatu<br>Selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu _

* * *

><p>"<em>Annyeong haseyo<em> , Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya, _hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun membungkuk di hadapan pemuda-pemuda yang akan menjadi _hyung-hyung_ barunya di sebuah grup yang awalnya berjumlah 12 member bernama Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menatap semua _hyung_ barunya, kebanyakan dari meraka memiliki sinar ramah di matanya, bahkan ada _hyung_ berbadan tambun yang memiliki sinar lucu, seorang pemuda yang memiliki sinar hangat, dan ada satu orang yang memiliki sinar mata yang Kyuhyun tak bisa deskripsikan, sinar mata dari sebuah mata _foxy_ seorang _hyung_nya yang berwajah manis. Sinar mata yang menjeratnya. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia telah jatuh pemilik mata itu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Apa lagi setelah mendengar suara lembutnya, Kyuhyun tahu, ia tak akan bisa jauh darinya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku sang sepatu kanan<br>Kamu sang sepatu kiri_

* * *

><p>Berbeda dari pandangan awalnya, Kyuhyun kira Sungmin akan sulit didekati, ternyata ia hanya seorang pemuda agak pendiam, tapi jika kau telah dekat dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan.<p>

Kyuhyun suka berada di dekat Sungmin, membuatnya nyaman dan tidak ingin beranjak dari sisi Sungmin. Dan sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak masalah ditempeli olehnya, ia juga terlihat nyaman di dekat Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini, di _backstage_ mereka tampak duduk berdampingan dengan jarak tidak lebih dari sejengkal, terlihat Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kyu, apa kita akan selalu seperti ini?" Tanya sang _hyung_ sambil memandang wajah _dongsaeng_ tampannya.

"Hm? Tentu saja, _hyung_, aku akan selalu di sisimu," Kyuhyun berucap yakin sambil memandang dalam mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia tahu Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah tidak semua janji akan selalu dapat ditepati.

* * *

><p><em>Ku senang bila diajak berlari kencang<br>Tapi aku takut kamu kelelahan  
>Ku tak masalah bila terkena hujan<br>Tapi aku takut kamu kedinginan_

* * *

><p>Banyak ELF terutama KyuMin <em>shipper<em> menanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang terlihat bersama, mereka terlihat menjaga jarak jika berada di depan kamera, tidak seperti dulu.

Bukan hanya penggemar meraka yang bingung, seseorang yang mengalami hal ini pun merasa demikian. Sungmin pun bingung.

Dan ia tak akan membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut, ia ingin tahu penyebab Kyuhyun menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sungmin berkata saat ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah.

Saat ini, mereka berada di kamar keduanya setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian jadwal hingga kini jam menunjukan pukul 23.00. hanya saat seperti ini Kyuhyun akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang manja dan selalu menempel padanya. Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hm? Ada apa, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membuka lemarinya untuk mencari piyama.

Sungmin mengehela napas. Jujur, ia agak gugup untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Err, itu. K-kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menjauhiku, kau tahu, ELF sering menanyakan hal itu padaku dan aku juga merasa kau berubah."

Sungmin berucap dalam satu tarikan napas, akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan kegelisahannya selama ini. Ia takut jika tanpa disadarinya ia membuat kesalahan pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjauhinya.

Gerakan Kyuhyun memakai piyamanya berhenti. Apa ia harus mengatakannya? Mengatakan alasan sikapnya sama saja mengakui perasaannya pada Sungmin. Apa ia siap?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyung_? Sikapku biasa saja. Bukankah kita masih dekat?" Kilah Kyuhyun rapi.

"A-aku tidak merasa seperti itu, aku merasa kau menjauhiku bila di depan kamera, sedangkan mereka tidak bisa melihat kita jika di belakang kamera, aku takut mereka mengira hubungan kita memburuk," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun dan harus tahu alasan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, mungkin ia memang harus mengatakannya. Setelahnya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di ranjangnya. Meremas bahu Sungmin dan menatap dalam padanya.

"_Hyung_, kau harus tahu aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu, untuk melindungimu." Melindunginya dari apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, melindungiku dari apa?" Dari _anti-fans_mu, dari orang yang akan menyakitimu karna kedekatanmu denganku.

"Dari perkataan yang mungkin meyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menerima perlakuan buruk hanya karna kau dekat denganku."

Sungmin diam, memang beberapa kali ia pernah mendapati kalimat kurang mengenakan di kotak _mention_nya karena masalah ini. Kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mengertilah, _hyung_. Aku tidak masalah jika mereka menghinaku, tapi aku tidak bisa terima jika mereka melakukan itu padamu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

* * *

><p><em>Kita sadar ingin bersama<br>Tapi tak bisa apa-apa_

* * *

><p>Malam ini Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun mabuk dengan meracaukan namanya disertai kata-kata menyayat yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk tubuh besar yang terlihat rapuh itu.<p>

"Sungmin _hyung_, aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun kembali meracau dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tahu dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak bisa.

Hari ini agensinya mengumumkan kencannya dengan seorang aktris cantik yang telah dipacarinya diam-diam cukup lama. Dan pasti Kyuhyun telah mengetahui berita menyakitkan ini. Ia mendapat berbagai tanggapan, meski kebanyakan berisi cemooh.

Dan melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, Sungmin tidak bisa merasa tidak sakit. Ia membiarkan air mata yang telah ditahannya mengalir sembari tetap memeluk tubuh besar Kyuhyun dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

* * *

><p><em>Terasa lengkap bila kita berdua<br>Terasa sedih bila kita di rak berbeda  
>Di dekatmu kotak bagai nirwana<br>Tapi saling sentuh pun kita tak berdaya_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap bangunan besar yang dipilih 'kekasihnya' sebagai tempat untuk menyelenggarakan pernikahan. Pernikahannya dengan orang lain.<p>

Ia hanya bisa menatap bangunan itu dari dalam mobil tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk memasukinya, ia merasa tidak berdaya.

Jika saja meraka tidak terikat kontrak, jika saja meraka berani menutup mata atas pandangan masyarakat dan jika saja mereka bisa tidak memedulikan semua orang yang mungkin akan kecewa dengan keputusan meraka, Kyuhyun yakin, ialah yang kan berdiri di samping Sungmin saat ini dan selamanya. Bukan sosok asing itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, diantara segala rasa perih itu tersisip do'a untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin. Terselip pula setitik rasa bahagia ketika membayangkan senyum bahagia sang mempelai pria di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap kebahagiaan untuk sosok tercintanya itu, biarlah ia yang tertatih sendiri menyembuhkan lukanya, asal senyum bahagia itu tetap terpatri di wajah manis Sungmin.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sungmin _hyung_. Semoga kau selalu bahagia." Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum menutup matanya dan mengemudikan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungmin hanya perlu bahagia dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Saat kau mencintai seseorang kau akan bahagia saat ia menemukan sosok idamannya, kau pasti mendo'akan mereka 'bahagia selamanya'. *)

* * *

><p><em>Cinta memang banyak bentuknya<br>Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu…_

-End-

* * *

><p>*) Penggalan kalimat dari film You're Apple Of My Eyes.<p>

Author's Note: Happy belated birthday, Lee Sungmin. Bias pertama dan ultimate biasku. Semoga selalu bahagia :'D

Maaf kalau ini membangkitkan luka lama, saya juga sebenarnya tahu kalau ini tidak layak publish, tapi sayang daripada cuma jamuran di notebook :/ Saya juga tau kalo ini delusi banget, tapi bukannya tugas shipper emang ngedulisiin OTPnya? ._. dan mungkin banyak –banget– typo karna ini tidak diedit karna saya gak mau baca ulang /slapped

Gimana lukanya, udah sembuh? Masih adakah yang bertahan jadi KyuMin shipper disini? ;-;

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


End file.
